1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene, and more particularly for the preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene by heating in a continuous feed reaction mode 4'-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol in the presence of a suitable acid anhydride and a suitable dehydration catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
4-Acetoxystyrene is a well-known compound which is useful as an intermediate in the preparation of compounds useful in the production of adhesives, photoresists, etc. The preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene is well-known in the art, however a more efficient process for preparing 4-acetoxystyrene whereby increased yields and increased reaction selectivity (where selectivity is the ratio of the yield of 4-acetoxystyrene to conversion of 4'-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol) is desired and needed. The instant invention provides a method whereby such increased yields and selectivity is obtained.